


Rapture

by Sam_Kabaam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby getting mad, Everybody getting mad, F/M, Marcus getting mad, nobody can find their chill apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Kabaam/pseuds/Sam_Kabaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is angry at Marcus for arguing with Pike in a council meeting when he belittles her. However, when she goes to speak with him after storming out, neither can help but make clear their feelings towards one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnvs/gifts).



> Small Kabby one-shot because why not?! Thanks, Ginnvs, for the awesome request! Enjoy

One-Shot Ginnvs 

"We could add another acre of farms to the west yard. It would save room for more housing," suggested Abby, her temper rising to a boil.  
It was always Pike who shot down her pride. Always Pike who twisted the knife into her gut, pushing her, shoving her, until she came so close to the cliffs edge she may as well just jump. But, that wasn't like Abby Griffin. That wasn't like Abby Griffin at all.  
Abby fought, yet never surrendered. She was fierce, sometimes even unforgiving.  
At first she didn't mind Pike. He was kind, but quiet. Nobody was afraid to give him a chance in the council. Now, they weren't so sure.  
He was against everything Abby said. Patronizing and naming her unfit for the job. Again and again he shot down everything she stood for. 

"Farms in the west yard?" He spat, a smirk of humor and disgust painted across his face, "have you noticed the flooding that takes place there? The crops will be washed out. You would know if you paid attention to your camp"

 

Their arguments not only stirred themselves, but everyone else in the room as well. Bellamy and Sinclair typically sighed and got comfortable as the argument stretched for miles, speaking against Pike whenever given a chance to butt in. Lincoln and Octavia often shared dirty and smug glances towards him, whom never seemed to notice as he ranted along. Raven almost never seemed to pay attention as she fiddled with her fingers, where in reality, she was memorizing every word. And Marcus, he stood next to Abby, prepared to shoot Pike between the eyes if he insulted her one more time. 

"That wasn't your argument," Abby would say to him once the meeting was done and over with. They typically lingered together in the small meeting room, going over facts or points that others had pointed out about the camp. Marcus never replied to her short lived, but grim attitude. He knew she was still fired up, still angry at the words that scratched her hide, yet never pierced it. All she needed was a break, some peace and quiet away from Pike until her mind had settled and the ocean in her calmed their rough waters.

"Hey," Marcus argued harsh and loud, taking a step closer to the table, and closer to Pike, "she's done better running this camp than you could ever do. If we add drainage to the west yard then it could be safe for crops to be grown. Maybe you should let her finish speaking before you open yo-"

"Marcus," abby cut him off calmly, her eyes flicking towards him, yet his still burning a hole in their opponents head,"that's enough"

He clenched his jaw, his face holding the same hard and unforgiving expression as it did when he spoke to prisoners as they rotted in their cages. It took work to force him into backing down, and even after his eyes softened, Abby knew he was still in battle mode. However, from past experiences, she knew she could never force him to fully lay down his guard, until he knew the enemy was dead and gone. 

Abby sighed, looking back to Pike with a determination planted in her brain.  
"Councillor Kane is right. If we add drainage, the area should become safe for crops to grow"

"And what if it doesn't work? Ever think about that? Not all of your ideas are correct, you know"

"I am well aware," Abby jolted, his behavior feeding the fire in her higher and higher, "but now is not the time to discuss my past mistakes. Spring is approaching, and with the camps growth, we are running low on food"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you allowed children to b-"

"Enough," Marcus shouted again, "everything is always her fault, her doing, her commitment. I hope you haven't forgotten that there is more than one person running this council"

"Marcus, enough," Abby ordered him again.  
This time he turned away and chuckled to himself, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself.  
She tried paying as little attention to him as possible. Partly to not encourage him to keep butting heads with Pike, and partly because he seemed to distract her from her thoughts. However, she kept those thoughts and feelings to herself, locked away, where they were safe. 

Pike laughed from across the table, "You're there Chancellor are you not?" He looked Abby right in the eyes, staring down into her core, "Something goes wrong, who are the people going to blame? Bellamy? No. Raven? No. Me? No. No, they're gonna blame you. Remember when Kane lashed you as chancellor? Do you remember that? The people didn't blame you or the guards, we blamed him. So when things go south, and someday they will, the people won't be blaming 'us,' they'll be blaming 'her'" 

Marcus couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't know how Abby had held her calm, but the strong fist that gripped his had loosened its fingers just enough for him to rip free. He spun around and circled the table, taking Pikes collar in his hands he pushed him as hard as he could into the wall, his head hitting the cold metal with so much force it rattled the room. 

"Listen good and listen well," Marcus spoke quietly, his teeth barred and eyes fired,"you say anything like that to your chancellor again, I'll put a bullet in your brain. Do you understand?"  
Marcus shoved him even harder into the wall at the lack of a response, raising his voice from a whisper to a shout, "I said do you understand?"

"I understand," Pike grunted as he pushed him away.  
Marcus let go of him, but never took his eyes from him as Bellamy and Jackson pulled him away by his arms and shoulders, holding him to be sure he didn't leap to Pike again. 

"Abby is a poor leader and you know it," Pike spat, "She takes no care of her people, and the only reason she's even in the job is because you gave it to her. You hear that, Abby? You weren't chosen by the people, you only got the job because Kane was to w-"

"That is enough, Councillor," Abby demanded,"this is not what we have met to discuss, sit down," she moved to stand in front of Marcus, "Councillor Kane, if you move to take any form of physical violence towards another council member again, there will be consequences"

He jumped to argue,"Abby, he-"

"Marcus, I don't want to hear it"

"You can't just-"

"Marcus, sit down, now."

His face softened, an expression painted on his face as if he had just been shit through the chest, taking his life and breath away. Did she not see what he was doing? Did she not see what he was doing that nobody else was? How could a women so observant as Abby Griffin not notice the gleam in his eyes when he looked at her, or the way he grabbed her arm when she needed someone to comfort her? How could she not notice the way his face and smile lit up at the sight of her? The truth was he didn't know, and it saddened him. He stepped around her and marched from the room. Pike laughed, watching Abby as her jaw dropped. Inside, she felt hurt, almost angry. However, she refused to show it on the outside. Instead she clenched her jaw, stood up straight, and continued the session, her mind never wandering from the pain in his eyes. 

§₩§

Marcus paced back and fourth across the room for what felt like an eternity,  
his boots rattling the metal floor. His mind raced with so many thoughts, about Abby and Pike, about love and hurt and chaos. That man was a plague, a blood red streak across an ocean blue canvas, and Abby was the focal point. He didn't know wether he felt sad or angry, but the emotions that were bottled up inside of him were beginning to shake, and soon, the cap would burst. He finally sighed, and fell down against the couch beside of him with a thud, his face buried in the cushions.  
He jumped when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. As he turned his head to look up, he was surprised to see Abby standing before him.  
He stood up, her hand falling back to her side. 

"Why did you do that?" she asked, looking to him with a stern expression yet soft eyes. 

"Do what?" He asked, trying to steer clear of the subject. 

"Why do you try and 'defend' me?"

He sighed, "because that man is an asshole. He spoke to his chancellor, and the most respected women in this camp, like he would his worst enemy"

"Marcus," she argued, "I have it handled. When you talk back like that, you make me seem weak"

He chuckled to himself, his head moving from the ground to her eyes as his smile faded, "you don't even see it, do you?"

"See what, Marcus?" She asked a little quieter, trying to soften their conversation. 

He took a step towards her, "I don't just worry about you because you're the chancellor, I worry about you because I love you, and I- I can't just let him degrade and belittle you," he furrowed his brow, awaiting an answer. 

She didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just looked to him with the same expression she had previously held. It wasn't because she didn't care or was ignoring his explanation, but because his words hit her chest with so much force she stood in shock and awe. Did he really feel that way towards her? Did he really have the same feelings she had for him? 

"Marcus I..." She paused not knowing how to continue, then it happened. He took her cheek, tucking his thumb behind her ear as he pulled her closer to him. Taking a step forward he dove down, he lips hitting hers with force. For a moment she was taken back, shocked at his actions. But it was only for a moment, because she soon found herself leaning into him, her body pressed against his. They savored the taste of one another, exploring every inch of their mouths. Abby brought her hand up to his shoulder, the other grabbing at his hair. She pulled herself deeper into his kiss, deeper into his warm embrace. She swam deeper and deeper into the ocean that engulfed her, the ocean that steamed her flame, and brought her fires to a calm. She had yearned for this. She didn't know how long, days, months, years. All she knew is that she'd been waiting for this moment, this awakening. 

She pulled gently on his hair, releasing the embrace they held onto one another. She rested her head against his chest, and Marcus couldn't help but stroke her hair as she had done to him, the other wrapped around her back In a hold, as if he were the only thing keeping her together, little did he know he really was. 

"I love you too, Marcus," Abby said, holding him tighter. She never wanted to let go, and never did. As the night went on, and she felt herself naked and pushed against him, she realized maybe she did want him standing at her side. Maybe she did want him to take her side, to help her rid of anyone who threatened the safety of her people. She told him this as he held her, their breathing heavy as she lay curled onto his chest. 

"I'm sorry," she breathed quietly, "I know you were just trying to help"

He waited a few moments, trying to control his breathing as well,"No, I over reacted, and I shouldn't have pushed him into the wall. If you're sure you can handle it, I'll keep my mouth shut"

After awhile of silence, Marcus had thought the conversation was over, that she had agreed to his statement. Until he heard her sweet voice again, this time a little louder.  
"Actually, I kind of like it when you yell at him. Just promise you don't push anyone into the wall?"

He laughed softly,"promise"  
His agreement brought a smile to Abby's face. Now that the treaty was official, she finally had a chance to really relax. To close her eyes and listen to his heart beat, to feel his hand as it drew small circles along her back. The couch was barely big enough for two, but she didn't mind, she enjoyed feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Together, they finally sat alone, with only their shadows to watch as they slowly slipped into a state of rapture.


End file.
